Explanation
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: How was Suigetsu suppose to explain this to Sasuke? SuiIta some SasuIta
1. Chapter 1

How was Suigetsu suppose to explain this to Sasuke? It was kind of hard to just go up and flat out tell him, but he needed to. So Suigetsu caught up with Sasuke who was walking ahead and avoiding Karin's attempts to seduce him. The raven's eyes shifted to the other male eyebrow in the air.

"What?" He asked not liking the look on Suigetsu's face. Suigetsu grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well...ummm I kind of..."

"You kind of what?" Sasuke asked impatiently. Suigetsu's grin widened making Sasuke uncomfortable. He continued to glare at the shark boy in annoyance wondering why the hell he had this idiot team in the first place. Suigetsu crossed his arms over his chest grinning cheekily.

"I had sex with your brother."

A murderous silence filled the path the four were walking down and Suigetsu briefly wondered if he was already dead. Slowly, Sasuke turned his eyes narrowed to slits and red with the sharringan.

"You what!?" Sasuke demanded. Suigetsu continued to grin stupidly his golden eyes sparkling.

"..." He said slowly. Karin gasped and quickly stepped away from the two nin while Juugo looked on slightly amused. Sasuke's face was hidden by his hair while he stood face to face with Suigetsu's triumphant smug grin.

"This is soooo boring! Why the hell do I have to look for fire wood." Suigetsu grumbled as he trudged through the wood arms crossed over his chest. He made a face and walked into a clearing thinking of taking a nap, when he was someone walking along the tree lines. It was a girl. Although it was night the moon illuminated the clearing and the girl. She was small around Sasuke's height with long dark hair. Her skin was pale while and what he could see of her eyes is that they were dark pools of licorice. He suddenly wanted to get laid. Quickly and quietly he hid himself behind the girl following her as she gracefully walked or was she gliding? Through the waist high grass. Suigetsu put his hand out ready to grab the girl's shoulder when the girl whirled around with a kunai in hand and eyes narrowed at Suigetsu who jumped back in surprise.

"Uhhhh, hi..." Suigetsu said awkwardly. The girls eyes narrowed further her face turning into a sexy scowl.

"Why may I ask are you following me?" Suigetsu's eyes widened at the deep voice. To deep to be a girl or even a dyke!

"You're...you're a guy!?" He asked shocked. The girly man's scowl deepened.

"Of course I'm a guy you fool! What are you? Some sort of walking fish?" He demanded. Suigetsu grinned sheepishly.

"No, I'm not lady...oops I mean sir." The girly man's made a face of distaste before turning around to walk away.

"Is it really a good idea to turn your back on a shinobi?" Suigetsu asked. The boy kept walking.

"As if you can land a hit on me." He replied. Suigetsu grit his teeth at the insult and threw himself at the girl man only to be thrown to the ground. Hard. With the girly man on top of him his eyes no longer black but ruby red and glaring down at him. Suigetsu gasped at the eyes. Sasuke had those eyes but he was the only one left besides...

"Itachi Uchiha?" Itachi pulled back frowning lightly at the younger male.

"How do you know my name?" He asked softly.

"You're kind of famous, plus I work with your brother." Itachi's frown disappeared and became perfectly blank.

"Sasuke's here?" Itachi asked. Suigetsu nodded and pointed to the woods. Itachi frowned and turned away.

"Hey! Where ya goin?" Suigetsu asked.

"Away." Itachi replied. Suigetsu pouted and ran after the shorter male grabbing his wrist.

"What in the world could you possibly want!?" Itachi asked sharply. Suigetsu didn't reply and Itachi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, when suddenly Suigetsu took a strand of Itachi's silky hair and twirled the hair around his finger. Itachi scowled and pulled away.

"Don't touch me." He snapped pushing Suigetsu away. Suigetsu continued to gaze into the dark eyes and itachi stare back wondering what was wrong with the kid. Suigetsu grinned.

"You're really beautiful." He said with no sarcasm in his voice. Itachi blushed despite himself and smiled coyly at the compliment.

"Am I really?" He asked seductively causing Suigetsu to gulp.

"Y-yeah." Itachi laughed beautifully smiling at the handsome man.

"And who should I thank for such a sweet compliment?" He asked sweetly causing Suigetsu to sweat.

"Ummmm I-I'm Suigetsu."

"Suigetsu." Itachi replied sexily his dark eyes laughing.

"Well thank you Suigetsu." Itachi said smiling. Suigetsu liked how the elder Uchiha said his name.

"You're welcome Itachi...I won't tell Sasuke I saw you." He promised. Itachi cocked his head to the side.

"That's so sweet of you." He murmured.

"Y-Yeah, well bye." Suigetsu turned to leave when a hand grabbed his arm stopping him.

"May I thank you?" Itachi asked softly. Suigetsu blinked surprised but nodded when Itachi leaned up and pressed his lips against Suigetsu's neck.

"Thank you Suigetsu..." Itachi whispered huskily. Suigetsu grabbed Itachi and kissed the raven full no the mouth causing the Uchiha to gasp in surprise then moan in lust. Suigetsu grabbed Itachi leg and wrapped it around his waist then he grabbed the other one. He backed Itachi into a tree and Itachi's hands cupped Suigetsu's face as he kissed back passionately. Suigetsu smiled and kissed Itachi's slender throat. Both separated at the sound of foot steps and glanced at each other briefly.

"Same place tomorrow?" Suigetsu urged. Itachi nodded before disappearing into the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

Night fell and Suigetsu got out of his sleeping bag. He avoided Karin who rolled onto her side frowning in her sleep and Juugo who was pretty much dead asleep. Sasuke watched him go not caring where he headed as long as he came back. Suigetsu made it to the clearing at midnight and sat down against a tree waiting.

Itachi easily slipped by Kisame who snored softly when Itachi told him he'd be going. He quickly jumped through the trees smirking to him self as he thought about the other nin. He was…charming, in his own odd sort of way. The raven made it to the clearing and glanced around wondering where Suigetsu was.

"Glad you came." A voice called from behind. Itachi turned smirking at the sight of Suigetsu's grinning face. He sauntered over before gracefully sitting beside the younger male.

"Hello Suigetsu." Suigetsu grinned at Itachi's voice and leaned in kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"How's my foolish brother?" Itachi asked. Suigetsu pouted playfully at the attention not spent on him.

"Fine. He's a dick though." Itachi smiled and suddenly straddled Suigetsu's lap.

"Really, now Suigetsu, why would you say such a thing?" Itachi whispered huskily. Suigetsu grinned and wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist.

"I don't know…" Suigetsu kissed Itachi throat causing a smile to grace Itachi's lips. Itachi ran his fingers through Suigetsu's hair and gripped it painfully as they kissed. Suigetsu pulled out Itachi's cloak.

"Eager are we?" Itachi whispered softly. Suigetsu grinned. He pulled back slightly and looked at the smaller deadlier male.

"Have you seen how sexy you look?" He asked. Itachi blinked surprised by the compliment before kissing the other male passionately. Suigetsu gasped and kissed back harder pushing Itachi onto his back. Itachi looked up at him a blush lightly marring his pretty face. His long raven hair lay in waves around his face. Suigetsu slowly pulled his shirt off not taking his eyes off the Uchiha. Then he pulled off his pants and briefs. Itachi soon followed suit and he smiled at the look of lust on Suigetsu's face.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked teasing. Suigetsu gulped deeply and nodded quickly.

"Y-yeah…I REALLY like what I see." Itachi smiled and pulled back.

"Fine, go on. No one's stopping you. Touch me." Suigetsu shakily reached forward and put his hand on Itachi's lithe shoulder. Itachi smiled prettily and ran his lips down Suigetsu's neck his hands gripping the male's shoulders. Suigetsu placed his hands at Itachi's mouth. He smiled at the raven as Itachi silently ran his lips and tongue over the fingers coating them. Suigetsu pulled back and positioned them at Itachi's entrance. Silently he pushed them in. Itachi grit his teeth and rocked his slender hips against Suigetsu's. Suigetsu pushed the finger in and out before adding two, then he entered three causing Itachi to whimper in pain. Suigetsu slowly stretched him until Itachi grabbed Suigetsu's face and kissed him softly on the nose.

"Inside Suigetsu, I want you inside me." Suigetsu shuddered in want before taking his fingers out and replacing them with something larger. He slowly entered watching Itachi's reaction. Itachi let out a pained wail causing Sasuke to look up from camp frowning at the noise before shrugging and returning to keeping watch. Suigetsu gently kissed the Uchiha who sank into his touches forgetting his pain. Suigetsu began to thrust at a steady pace not taking his eyes off of Itachi who looked up at him, his long hair laying in dark luscious waves around his feminine face. Suigetsu wondered how Sasuke could hate this angel so much. He lifted Itachi long hairless legs onto his shoulders and and pulled him closer.

"Dammit Itachi...you're so tight." He growled. Itachi smiled and kissed Suigetsu passionately. He soon came with Suigetsu following soon afterwards. They lay panting for awhile and Itachi was the first to recover. He sat up and smiled at Suigetsu. The two shared a a kiss before getting their clothes back on.

"Soooo what now?" Suigetsu asked. Itachi glanced up at the sky.

"Go to my brother. He'll be suspicious if you're gone too long." Suigetsu sighed and pulled Itachi into a deep kiss.

"I'll see you." He whispered before running off into the trees. Itachi smirked and touched his lips.

-

Sasuke continued to glare at the other nin.

"You...had sex with him?" Sasuke snarled while Suigetsu continued to grin.

"Yeah, jealous?" Sasuke's face turned red and he tacked Suigetsu to the ground. The two rolled around fighting and Suigetsu pulled back shocked.

"So you are jealous of me?" He snickered.

"NO I'M NOT!" Sasuke yelled punching Suigetsu in the nose.

-

Itachi sat next to Kisame and smiled lightly.

"What's wrong Itachi?" Kisame asked. Itachi shook his head.

"Nothing Kisame."

-

Okay done. Hope you like. It's a crack pairing I know...


End file.
